Beginning
by MajandraNova
Summary: Grissom can't stop thinking about Saras comment about grey hair, so he decides to confront her about their situation. GSR


**Beginning**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own CSI ... if I did, you could be sure to see more GSR

**Spoilers**: up to 613 "Kiss-Kiss, Bye-Bye"

**Summary:** My version how and when the relationship between Sara and Grissom began

**A/N:** Sorry about the mistakes. English is not my first language. So please pardon me. Also the story is not beta-ed. And this is my very first fan-fiction. So please, be nice to me :) No, seriously, I will be greatful for any kind of review, good or bad.

* * *

Sara slowly walked into the master bedroom wearing nothing but a fairly transparent nightgown. Grissom looked up from the article about ladybirds he had been reading and was once again astonished by the good looks of his girlfriend. Sara crawled onto the bed, took the book of Grissom and put it carefully on the nightstand. Her body was almost touching Grissoms as she was kneeling over him. He lifted up a hand and let it slowly caress first her cheeks, then her ears and then her hair while he murmured, as if to himself: "I love your soft cheeks, I love your ears, I love your brown hair." 

Sara brought her face down, next to the ears of her lover and whispered: "And I love your grey hair."

This sincere confession brought a smile on both of their faces as they remembered for a moment how it all began.

_Grissom had just finished his report about the __Lois O'Neill case and nightshift was coming to an end. He had had a hard time writing the report because other things, more important things, were on his mind._

_Don't you know that grey hair can be very attractive? _

_Ever since Sara had pronounced these words they resounded in Grissoms head and he wondered if she had wanted to say more than the obvious. Grissom wasn't a people person, he wasn't good at reading between the lines but still, he had a feeling that Sara had included a deeper meaning into this simple phrase._

_But maybe it was just him wanting it to mean more. Since Nick had been buried alive Grissom had been rethinking a lot of things._

_All these years he had been rejecting Saras attempts to get closer to him because he was afraid of what might happen. His work had always been the most important thing in his life and letting a woman, letting Sara in had just not been an option. But then this horrible thing had happened and he had begun to think._

_Was work really everything he wanted? Everything that he needed?__ The following months had been the loneliest in his life. Grissom wanted Sara in his life but he was sure that it was too late._

_And now this._

_Don't you know that grey hair can be very attractive? _

_Was this a small hint from her, that it wasn't really too late?_

_He had to find her. Find out if he still had a chance._

_In a rush Grissom left his office and made his way to the garage._

_In the meantime Sara was closing her locker. She was ready to leave work as shift was ending. She was tired but before she would go home she wanted to stop by Grissoms office and talk to him for a minute. She was concerned about him. Since Nicks abduction she had noticed small changes in Grissoms behaviour. He now always seemed to worry about his team. But most of all he seemed lonely. _

_When she didn't find her boss in his office, Sara directed herself to the garage. She would call him later. Or better, pass by his townhouse in her way home._

_As she opened the door to her car she heard her name. "Sara." She turned around. "Grissom!"_

_His car was parked a few feet from hers. He had just finished packing his kit into the trunk and was now leaning against it._

"_I __just stopped by your office, but you weren't there."_

_Sara closed the door of her car again and made a few steps in Grissoms direction._

"_You did? I, uhm, wanted to talk to you."_

"_About what?"_

_Grissom was obviously uncomfortable. But he fought of his urge to run away and made a step towards Sara._

"_Could we discuss that while having breakfast?"_

"_Sure."_

_Grissom motioned to his car with his head and Sara made her way to the passenger side. __They entered the car in silence. When Grissom pushed the key in the ignition he paused. Then he turned to Sara and asked: "Do you really think that grey hair can be very attractive?"_

_Sara was startled by the question. She hadn't thought about the possible effect her comment could have on Grissom. Hell, it was Grissom. He didn't care about such things, or did he?!_

"_On some people grey hair is indeed very attractive." Sara wouldn't give in so easily. If Grissom wanted to know if she thought that he was attractive he'd have to ask directly. _

"_Ah."_

_Grissom started the car, then paused again. "Is it too late?" He stared at her with his crystal blue eyes and her heart melted. __His eyes spoke with such tenderness, she couldn't play games with him. She had to come clean with him now or never._

"_For you, it will never be to late", she said and laid her hand on his switching the car off._

"_Good", he whispered while he slowly leaned in to kiss her.__ He stopped only seconds before their expecting lips touched each other. They looked each other deep in the eyes and Grissom saw his love reflected in Saras eyes. Gently he closed the space between them._

Grissom leaned a bit forward, pulled Sara closer to him and gave her a passionate kiss.

"It's good that you do. If not, I might have never found the courage to kiss the love of my life."


End file.
